


Tick Tick Tick

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is dying of AIDS, leaving Roger behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tick Tick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RENT. I am not Jon Larson. End of story.

This is a short monologue that I wrote from Mark's voice... Mark as I play him in an AU roleplay. Wib your little hearts out, please. Thank you.

* * *

Time's running out. Tick... tick... tick...

That's sort of obvious, really, with me stuck in the hospital like this. I never thought _I'd _ be the one in the bed, barely hanging on to my life, my friends worn out from sleepless nights and crying.

Tick... tick... tick...

I always thought Roger and Collins would go first, since they'd had it longer. But when Maur made me go to the doctor for that damn cough... I guess life is always looking for ways to screw you over.

Tick... tick... tick...

So here I am, lying in a hospital bed, barely able to breathe without coughing, and the only thing holding me here is Roger's hand in mine, his voice that's rough from held-back tears, and his sobs when he thinks I'm asleep.

Tick... tick... tick...

Roger, MY Roger, my best friend, my lover. How can I leave him like this? How can I LEAVE him? Without me to pull him through, what will he... How can I... I just wish...

Tick... tick... tick...

It's so hard to breathe... Please just let me go, Rog... it _hurts_...

And Angel's waiting for me.


End file.
